Don't Forget About Us
by almostfabulousx3
Summary: Fic based on Mariah Carey's Don't Forget About Us. Wedding days are supposed to be happy, but what happens when someone imposes on Remus's I Do day? My first fic & it'd be wonderful if you reviewed.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? Didn't think so. I'm not Lillix, either. The song in this chapter is 24/7 by Lillix.

'Tis my first fic. It'd be wonderful if you reviewed. –Hinthintnudgenudge-

* * *

**Prologue**

_I'm never gonna run  
__I'm never gonna live  
__I'm never gonna hide_

What had happened to the seven years they were to stay here? Hogwarts was supposed to be a school you attended for seven years, from your youth to adulthood. It was supposed to be somewhere you grew from a little kid to someone much more mature. Everyone had experienced so many things, and they had grown and matured. But suddenly seven years didn't seem like enough time.

_I'll wait for you hoping that day will come  
__I'll wait for you until it feels like forever  
__And that time was spend on and wishing that you were here  
__And I hope someday forever won't be so far away _

A young lady of 17 surrounded by her few friends grinned a smile that may have made the Cheshire cat envious. However, if you looked close enough at the moving photo, you could see tears brimming at the edges of their sparkling eyes. In the middle of the picture stood Roxy Skyes, with (for one of the first times) make up on her face and a dress on. Stick straight dark chocolate brown hair framed her heart shaped face that glimmered with excitement, sadness, happiness, and so many other emotions that you had no possible way of making out. To her left stood Lily Evans, known for her smarts and snarkey come backs that stole the heart of the infamous James Potter, who stood beside her and appeared to be sprouting bunny ears. But the extraneous ears were nothing short of magic. In fact, it was merely two fingers belonging to Sirius Black, who was standing right behind James. To Roxy's right was Remus Lupin, who seemed to be smiling bigger than he ever had before. And beside him was Peter Pettigrew, who looked like he was about to fall backward from holding a pose too long. While Roxy hadn't known most of these people very much, it didn't matter. It was Remus who mattered.

_But right now  
__24/7, I wait  
__24/7, for you  
__24/7, I know  
__24/7, you'll be here  
__You'll be here_

Roxy had never known the other Marauders- James, Sirius, and Peter, very well. Lily Evans became one of her close friends in 4th year. Roxy and Remus, however, had met in the library when neither of them had something better to do on a perfect fall day in 2nd year.

_Sometimes I feel that you're not so far away  
__This might be true  
__Delusions hide my sight  
__And I know that vision isn't everything  
__And I hope someday forever wont be far away_

There was a snap, a flash, and a moment in time was captured by a camera. The group dispersed- Sirius stuck his hands in his pocket and strode proudly into yet another group of fan girls. James pulled Lily aside to talk to her, and Peter really did fall over. Roxy turned to face Remus and vice versa.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Roxy shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Remus muttered, honey-amber eyes averting away from cow brown orbs that belonged to Roxy and taking much interest in the lush grass they stood on. Roxy had yet to know about his lycanthropy.

_But right now  
__24/7, I wait  
__24/7, for you  
__24/7, I know  
__24/7, you'll be here  
__You'll be here_

Roxy blinked rapidly, trying to stop the stinging sensation that threatened her eyes. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

All this was beginning to seem too much like a soap opera.

"I duno." Was Remus's short answer.

_But here I feel it in the air  
__Don't know the feeling  
__So please give me a sign  
__I don't know  
__You don't care  
__Tell me if someone's there  
__If you're for real  
__Then just get out of my mind_

Roxy sniffled, noticing for the first time that today was too chilly to be a near-summer's day. "Alright then." Jabbing her hands in her pocket, she whipped around on her ankle and took a step in the opposite direction. She stopped short, however, to look back one more time. A sinking, numbing feeling spread down her spine and through her body when she saw that Remus had turned away, too.

_Now I see you right in front of me  
__My voice was locked  
__And I know you had to keep  
__There on ice stuck in  
__Romance come and gone  
__Well I'm here alone  
__Watching you walk on_

She didn't move from that spot for a long time. Roxy watched Remus's figure stop and talk to several people, but she never took her eyes off him. From her pocket, she pulled out a ring they had exchanged earlier that morning.

"It's a promise ring," he explained, slipping it on her. "It means that we promise that we'll some how, in some way, see each other again. And if you ever feel down, you'll turn back one more time. You'll turn back one more time to remember everything we went through. And you owning this ring means that you'll promise to turn back no matter what."

Roxy smiled at the touch of his hand against hers, slipping the gold and green ring on her right ring finger.

"Alright." She agreed. "But, uh-" From her pocket, she whipped out a black and silver ring that was similar to the one on her finger. "-you have to promise, too."

And what hurt the most was that Remus never turned back.

_24/7, 24/7  
__24/7, I wait  
__24/7, I know  
__24/7, 24/7, I wait  
__24/7, for you  
__24/7, I know_


	2. The other part of the story

Disclaimer: Well, I'm not JK Rowling. I'm not Lillix. And I'm definately not Mariah Carey. The song is Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey.

I'd love to say that this was chapter one, but it's not. But enjoy it anyway.

Reviews? Please and thanks.

* * *

The usual clamor of a wedding's hustle and bustle took place outside. No need for a church in this wedding- a simple arrangement in a private garden did much more good for the soul.

Guests were limited to family and friends, which should have told you that it wasn't a small limit at all. There must have been at least 60 guests at the ceremony- but no one really bothered to count. Everyone was much more caught up in the excitement of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks saying "I do" in just a half hour.

The bride, Tonks, had spent much of the morning changing her appearance to something acceptable for the wedding. It seemed that bubblegum pink hair spiked several inches off the scalp would certainly get in the way of the veil. After many hours of nose-scrunching and "nah, not that," she had finally settled on a nice wavy brunette hair style and jade green eyes.

"I've always wanted to look like that." She proclaimed as she revealed her wedding appearance to her bridesmaids.

A traditional white dress had been chosen at first, but with Tonks's out-of-the-box personality, she trashed it and whipped up something of her own that very morning. Now the woman was planning to wear a midnight blue gown that hit right above the knee. There had been a fuss about it, but the bride won the argument by pointing out that it was her day and her decision.

The groom was in a room on the second level of the Victorian-styled house, fixing his bowtie. Grey hairs had taken over most of the sandy blonde his original hair color was, and Remus's eyes reflected sadness as always.

"It's for the best." He breathed, giving the black fabric around his neck a final tug. Finally- perfect.

Remus took a step back from the full length mirror, admiring his handsome suit. He had never really dressed up this much before, and it was somewhat surprising to him that he could still look this good with his age now in the forties and his 'furry little problem.'

He tilted his head to one side, his tousled hair flopping in front of his eyes. Remus sighed, blowing it out of the way. "Well. This is as good as it's gonna ge-" But before he could finish talking to himself, a loud bang filled the room.

Cursing loudly, Remus jumped backward and grabbed his wand from the nearby dresser and pointed it to the source of the sound.

"Jeez. The security around here isn't all that great, is it?" Came a voice from the corner of the room.

Remus didn't even have to see to recognize the new person in the room. He'd never forget that voice.

_Just let it die  
__With no goodbyes  
__Details don't matter  
__We both paid the price  
__Tears in my eyes  
__You know sometimes  
__It'd be like that baby_

He dropped his wand promptly, ignoring the hollow clattering sound it made against the hardwood floor. "R- Roxy?" He blinked several times in case his eyes were tricking him.

"In the flesh." The woman replied, raising an eyebrow.

Remus still could not believe the figure standing in front of him, but it was undeniably the girl he met so long ago, his age only meeting 12.

"Surprised?" She guessed, flopping onto the messy bed. Roxy chuckled, "Can't say I'm not." She sat up, facing the dumbfounded Remus.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Her light brown eyes were flecked with grey as her expression softened. Remus remained wordless, but eyed Roxy. She still looked mostly the same, but probably prettier. More mature. After all, she was in her forties as well. In contrast to Remus's light hair, hers remained a rich dark color, and it seemed that she was only beginning to sprout grays.

_Now everytime I see you  
__I pretend I'm fine  
__When I wanna reach out to you  
__But I turn and I walk and I let it ride_

"Still not talking? Fine. I'll talk. You listen." Slipping off the bed, she made her way in front of Remus. They were almost the exact same height, which made it easy for Roxy to reach out and begin fixing Remus's bowtie which had gone lopsided.

"I saw Tonks. Looks stunning, really. I can't deny that. Dark blue's her color." Roxy seemed as if she had tied a million bows before. Her fingers moved quickly and daintily above the fabric.

Patting the tightly done tie, she looked up at Remus, who didn't dare to look her in the eyes. "But you don't want this."

_Baby I must confess  
__We were bigger than anything  
__Remember us at our best  
__And don't forget about  
__Late nights  
__Playing in the dark  
__And waking up inside my arms  
__Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You still want it  
__So don't forget about us_

He gulped. "Of course I do. Why else would this wedding be happening if I didn't want it."

Roxy smirked, fingering the bowtie. "You may want it- you may want her. But you don't want it as bad as you wanted us."

Slowly but surely, Remus raised his head and locked a line of sight with Roxy. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He couldn't fight the truth.

_I'm just speaking from experience  
__Nothing can compare to your first true love  
__So I hope this will remind you  
__When it's for real, it's forever  
__So don't forget about us_

"You remember, don't you?" She smiled lightly. Oh how that smile killed him. "You remember us meeting in the library, me swearing under my breath and you offering to help me because my words were harming your concentration."

The edge of his lips twitched. He remembered.

"And you remember your break up with Kierra. How she told you that you weren't good enough. And how that night you went out onto the grounds even though you knew it was against the rules. How I went out, too, because I couldn't sleep."

At the picture of this memory, a shiver went up his spine. He remembered.

"We hugged that night, under that tree. Two years later- who would've known? - We shared our first kiss. At that same spot."

They both closed their eyes at that memory.

_Oh they say  
__That you're in a new relationship  
__But we both know  
__Nothing comes close to  
__What we had, it perseveres  
__That we both can't forget it  
__How good we used to get it_

They both opened their eyes simultaneously. "I brought you out of your shell and you brought me out of mine. While we didn't become the couple in the spotlight, that didn't matter. I taught you how to dance at our 6th year Winter Ball. You taught me to use the Seizure Spell in self defense of death eaters. We both saw to it that James and Lily had a strong relationship, and we both watched it fall apart."

_There's only one me and you  
__And how we used to shine  
__No matter what you go through  
__We are one, that's a fact  
__That you can't deny_

"Roxy- stop." Remus's voice was shaky. He couldn't deal with this. Not with these memories. Not with Roxy here, this close to him. Not when he had a wedding he had to attend in a short period of time.

Roxy's hand stopped fiddling with his bowtie, her eyes meeting his. "You still want that, don't you?"

Remus blinked, looking around. "No." He said flatly, tearing his eyes away from Roxy's. "No, I can't want that anymore. I don't. I'm getting married, for God's sake. Don't do this to me."

Roxy narrowed her eyes, glossy lips twitching into a smile. "But I'm not doing anything."

He couldn't take this anymore. With a large gulp, he pushed himself to turn and leave the room. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it and almost pulled the door open until Roxy's voice broke his concentration.

"Once upon a time."

His hand froze on the doorknob and he slowly turned around to face Roxy.

"Once upon a time. That's how they all start out, isn't it?" She tilted her head, "And where there's a once upon a time, there's a love story. And when you combine those two, you get a fairy tale ending."

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Roxy, I-"

"My story has a once upon a time." She continued, voice slightly shriller now. "And it's got a love story. But-" Her eyes veered from the floor and locked with Remus's amber. "-It doesn't end with happily ever after."

_So baby we just can't let  
__The fire pass us by  
__Forever we'd both regret  
__So don't forget about  
__Late nights  
__Playing in the dark  
__And waking up inside my arms  
__Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You still want it  
__So don't forget about us_

Remus's grip loosened on the knob, causing it to pop back into place. Running his hand through his hair, he squinted at Roxy.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do want all of that. But she- she wants this. And she's- she's everything I ever wanted. She doesn't care that I'm not rich. She doesn't care that I like being alone. And she accepts my- my problem. She-" Remus couldn't finish his explanation because Roxy ran over his words.

"Did you think that I would mind, Remus? Tell me the truth. If you had told me your secret when we were still students, do you think I would have screamed and ran away? Do you think I would have hated you?"

Remus didn't want to answer the woman's question, but he didn't need to.

"Did you think I cared about how rich or poor you were? You could have lived in a cardboard box for all I cared. What did you take me for, a shallow girl that's like everyone else out there?"

Again, he remained silent.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I love being alone as well. Didn't you get that from all the time we spent together? Remus, she may want this. But whatever happened to doing what you want to do?"

"I do want to do this." He said firmly, looking up at Roxy.

_I'm just speaking from experience  
__Nothing can compare to your first true love_

Roxy just smirked. She didn't believe him. He didn't believe himself.

"And are you implying that I wasn't everything you wanted?" She whispered. Remus could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. The sudden volume change honestly scared him.

Hanging his head, he replied, "No."

Remus felt as if he were about to throw up. He had lied about 5 times in the past minute. 'But she can tell when I lie.' He assured himself. 'Come on, it's Roxy. She'll probably yell at you and talk you out of all of this.' His thoughts told him.

_So I hope this will remind you  
__When it's for real, it's forever  
__So don't forget about us_

But this time, Roxy didn't fight back. Inhaling a large quantity of air and trying to shake off the rapid thumping of her heart and the terrible diving feeling in her stomach, she nodded, standing up.

_Baby, don't you  
__Don't you forget about us_

"In that case, then," Her voice was beginning to break, but she stopped herself from crying. She would be able to hold it until she was anywhere but here. "Congratulations. I'm sure you and Tonks will have a long and healthy marriage."

"Wait, Roxy, don't-" Remus began protesting, but that didn't work earlier in the conversation and it didn't work now.

Roxy produced something from the purse she was carrying and flung it at Remus. Surprised at the sudden flying object, he reached out and caught it right before it hit him in the face.

"Have a nice life." She smiled weakly at Remus.

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
__No baby, no baby, no baby no_

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep her here. Roxy had always been a fighter- she had always been strong. That's why he loved her so much. She had always been stronger than he was. He knew that without her, he'd probably fall apart. But there was no way for him to break now since he was already in pieces. Amber eyes followed Roxy's figure as she made her way across the room to the door. But before she left, she turned back one more time.

"I loved you." She whispered. For a split second, there was a complete still that reached the air. Nothing moved, there was no sound, nothing. And then a large bang filled the room- and she was gone.

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

Remus felt something warm come down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe his tears. Pulling open the box, he went completely numb when he saw the promise ring he had given her so many years ago, that day when the graduated and became men and women.

He snapped the blue velvet box shut. He didn't need to see this. Dropping it mindlessly on top of the dresser along with the other clutter made from the wedding preparations that morning, he whispered to no one in particular, "You weren't everything I ever wanted. You were so, so much more."

Then he turned. Then he left.

_When it's for real, it's forever  
__So don't forget about us_


End file.
